


#25: If You Choose to Go In Drag, Don't Sell Yourself Short

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: 100 Rules for Adults (That Clint Barton Never Learned) [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Men in drag, Undercover, cheesy drag names, clint in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's undercover as a drag queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	#25: If You Choose to Go In Drag, Don't Sell Yourself Short

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I know about men dressing in drag I learned from the internet.

“And up next,” the emcee says into the mic, still barely able to be heard over the crowd. “A recent addition to the line up of StineWey’s open mic drag night, and a crowd favorite,” the crowd roars in response. “Please welcome Ivanna Mann!”

Clint listened backstage as he was announced. As far as drag queen names went, it wasn’t totally original, but Phil had shot down all his other suggestions. They’d been on this op for about a month now, long enough for Clint to establish his cover and break onto the club’s regular scene in an attempt to track down a human trafficking ring. 

He’d modelled his persona after Natasha, and though she’d faked outrage, Clint knew she was really amused. So, where he’d donned a long deep amber red wig and a hint of a Russian accent, Natasha had gone blonde and Brooklyn as his best friend and back-stage helper, which allowed her to snoop around while he was onstage. 

One thing Clint had early in life was how to be a performer. Even before the circus, he’d learned how to “perform” for the teachers and administrators at school who suspected (correctly) that he’d been abused at home. The circus had just honed those instincts. He wasn’t as good as slipping into another persona for a long-term op as Natasha, but give him a role to play for others and he was okay (yeah, he knew it was basically the same thing, but he had a difficult time completely subsuming his own identity). 

So, being a part time drag queen suited his talents (the others at the club were understanding about his being tight lipped about his day job, which meant he didn’t have to construct a complete cover). Since it was a SHIELD mission, they had supplied all of the gear, and Clint would forever praise the talents of the costume department. He didn’t know how they’d managed to construct several high quality evening gowns that flattered his undoubtedly male frame, but they had. They’d sewn padding into the right places to round out his hips, and, according to Natasha, had focused on vertical lines rather than horizontal to reduce the emphasis on his shoulders, while managing to highlight his arms. They’d even supplied him with a good variety of gaffs and panties.

His own innate sense of balance had helped him to easily master the art of walking in heels, and he’d used youtube videos to get the makeup techniques right, again, drawing on some of his previous experiences. 

The first time he’d sauntered into Phil’s office fully made up, Phil had been speechless. Clint thought he’d hang onto some of the panties for when the op was finished. And maybe the costume department would let him pay to keep one of the dresses. The sparkly black one was his favorite, and he had a feeling Phil would appreciate it, too.

With that thought in mind, Clint stepped onto the stage to the sound of applause, smiling brightly as Ivanna took over.


End file.
